


Anyone Can Die

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Denial, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: He doesn't understand how an angel blade killed an archangel. It shouldn't have.





	Anyone Can Die

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write flash fiction at 3:00 in the morning now. Oh, well. I couldn't sleep, and this wanted to be written.

Baffling, he decided, was the best word for this situation. He was steering clear of words like painful or horrific, because the situation was so confusing and unreasonable that it couldn’t be happening. It _wasn’t_ happening. Absolutely not. But if it was happening- _NO._ Because that would mean he’d accidentally killed his favorite little brother.

You’re probably wondering how you accidentally stab someone through the heart. It was an accident! Sort of.

It was just a regular old angel blade. He’d stabbed his little brother because he _knew_ it wouldn’t be fatal. Gabriel was being a jerk. He’d deserved to get non-fatally stabbed. It- it wasn’t supposed to kill him. It was a regular angel blade. It couldn’t’ve killed him. So Gabriel wasn’t dead, simple as that.

Why were the ashes of his wings lying around him?

Why wasn’t he moving?

Why had his grace burned out like a dying angel’s?

Why was he dead?

It took an archangel blade wielded by an archangel to kill an archangel. Or, it was supposed to. They hadn’t been playing with anything deadly in that fight. The stakes were humiliation and temporary injury, not death. He hadn’t thought they were death. They shouldn’t’ve been death.

Had Gabriel been so weakened over the past few thousand years that he didn’t count as an archangel anymore? If he’d delved too deeply into his life as a pagan god, maybe it was possible that he’d died. He’d died. Gabriel had died.

It didn’t make sense.

But facts didn’t make sense, life wasn’t fair, it didn’t need to be right to be true. Gabriel should never have died. There was no one with the power and the heart to kill him.

Except Lucifer. Because he hadn’t known that someone as bright as Gabriel could die.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, was it good? I've never tried anything like this before. Sorry if it's bad. I just watched that stupid scene where Luci kills Gabe in 5x19 and it killed me and I had to write something. It's so mean. Gabriel needs to stop dying; it's jerking my heart around.


End file.
